<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And went, leaving no broken hearts, by I_am_sorry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099701">And went, leaving no broken hearts,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry'>I_am_sorry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Foreshadowing, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hektor licks his lips and Allis knows just like that, his husband is about to lie. “I can’t tell you. It’s a special order after all.”</p><p>“Okay.” And just like that, Allis lets it pass. Just like Hektor lets it pass the awful state of his torn and stained clothes, or what Allis was doing that morning.</p><p> </p><p>[The portrait of a dying marriage]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And went, leaving no broken hearts,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>who wandered around and around at midnight in the railroad yard wondering where to go, and went, leaving no broken hearts-- Howl by Allen G.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allis finishes pulling up his robe with haste. The clothes are expensive and delicate, a gift of someone, a show of appreciation he was given –he doesn’t remember and he doesn’t take care with it, the robes are torn at the hem, stained and wrinkled when he puts them on. He doesn’t care about it, about the clothes, about the gift of someone he doesn’t even remember… and yet the clothes will be what give him away.</p><p>The last remaining piece of his attire, that’s the one, he takes real care with.</p><p>Allis fastens his bracelet with deep attention. His fingers handle the jewelry with utmost carefulness. It’s shiny and beautiful on his arm. It always is and he touches it quickly, fond and yes of course guilty, always guilty.</p><p>“When will I see you again?” Arad asks, stretching happily on the bed. He looks like a well-pleased cat and Allis just sighs.</p><p>This affair has been going for a month; it’s the longest he has ever had. Allis tells himself every time, this time, will be the last time.</p><p>“I can’t keep seeing you,” Allis says trying to sound severe.</p><p>Arad snorts. “Please, we both know you will be here begging for more next week.”</p><p>Allis doesn’t answer anything to that. He stares at his reflection on the mirror and hates the blond man staring back at him.</p><p>He hates himself and Arad.</p><p>He hates that he will more likely be here next week, <em>begging.</em> He hates that he wants it.</p><p>But more than that, Allis hates the shame. It’s white; his shame is a colorless void, white and consuming. And after the sex with Arad is everything he has left.</p><p>---</p><p>Allis finds Hektor in his workshop, he knows the other man hasn’t had lunch yet, he probably didn’t even take breakfast. It’s hot in the room, and Allis enters carrying a little leather bag filled with hand-made food, shaking his head at the servants who ask if they should announce his presence.</p><p>Hektor is working on a beautiful chain-link net, that glimmers and shines like fine little stars merged together.</p><p>Allis can’t help but smile, maybe the chain-link will become a sort of armor for him. Maybe is another gift from his beloved Hektor. He keeps count of that, he knows how many gifts Hektor has made for him –and he treasures them. The bracelet on his arm was the second gift Hektor ever gave to him. The first being a promise-ring.</p><p>“I brought you food.”</p><p>Hektor stares at him surprised at first, but then nods, puts away his tools.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Allis blinks and smiles slowly. “You don’t have to thank me for feeding you <em>my love</em>. It’s what married couples do.”</p><p>Hektor shrugs and looks down at his hands. “You didn’t need to do this.”</p><p>“But I do.” Allis says and makes Hektor to clean a little space from his work-table for them to eat on.</p><p>They eat in silence, and after a while Allis asks for what purpose Hektor is building the chain-link net. “I mean, whoever asked it of you will be very happy, it’s one of your best works yet.”</p><p>Hektor looks at him, something unreadable flashing in his gaze. “It’s a parting gift. I am using the same material I used in your promise-ring on it. It hasn’t been easy to get enough of it to make it work.”</p><p>“It must be rally expensive then,” Allis hums.</p><p>Hektor nods. His husband has never been a man of many words. Some of his husband’s brothers think him plain, even somewhat ugly –but to Allis that’s not the case. To really see Hektor for who he is, to really <em>love him</em>, you have to look past his limp, his shyness, his few words –and Allis likes to think he has.</p><p>“Who is it for?”</p><p>Hektor licks his lips and Allis knows just like that, his husband is about to lie. “I can’t tell you. It’s a special order after all.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>And just like that, Allis lets it pass. Just like Hektor lets it pass the awful state of his torn and stained clothes, or what Allis was doing that morning.</p><p>Is just something they do sometimes, not talking about it.</p><p>Hektor seems relieved after that.</p><p>“Think you are done for the day?” Allis asks, he wants to go shower the smell of Arad from his body but he would like to spend the rest of the day with Hektor.</p><p>Their minutes together have always been precious to Allis.</p><p>“I… don’t think I am done yet,” Hektor says, a clear apology in his voice.</p><p>Allis tries to not feel disappointment. They will go home together anyway. He only has to do some things to make sure it happens.</p><p>Allis gets up from his place, and bats his eye-lashes prettily. He has been told there’s nothing more striking than his sky blue, blue eyes. “Please?” He begs coquettishly in Hektor’s ear. “Please, I want to be with you.”</p><p>He knows Hektor will break even before his husband says yes.</p><p>---</p><p>Allis takes Hektor’s hand in his once they are outside of the workshop, his hands are soft while Hektor’s are full of calluses. They manage to walk some steps before someone interrupts them –calling out to their backs.</p><p>“Hektor?” A soft male voice calls out and Hektor turns towards it.</p><p>A man is there –a beautiful man in fact, wholly graceful. And Allis stares in alarm as Hektor frees his hand without thought and goes quickly towards the new arrived.</p><p>“I assumed you were not coming today.” Hektor says shy, and yet he is beaming wildly.</p><p>The graceful man with lovely long hair just shrugs. “My sisters were making me late,”</p><p>“I was just leaving anyway.” Hektor says regretful and that’s when he remembers he left Allis just some steps behind. “Oh, I am sorry, I will introduce you now.”</p><p>The man nods all serious face, offers his hand. “I am Agness,”</p><p>Allis narrows his eyes. He feels like a cornered animal, ready to pounce. He is discontent. “I am Aprhodite and I know you, you worked for me once.”</p><p>Hektor gasps, looks violently around to see if they are alone. “That’s… We accorded that while in the human world we would not say our other names, <em>Allis</em>.”</p><p>Agness hesitates. “I am Aglaea.”</p><p>“That’s enough,” Hektor interrupts harshly. “You are Agness only. I don’t want you in danger.”</p><p>Agness eyes go wide but he doesn’t say anything else.</p><p>Allis notices all this exchange with cold calculating eyes. He doesn’t like it. “We are going home,” He demands already upset and as always Hektor yields.</p><p>“I will see you around then.” Agness says from afar.</p><p>And Allis bites back his comment and pulls Hektor away faster. It takes a long while to go home after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so it goes...</p><p>I treasure your comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>